phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireside Girls
The Fireside Girls are a girls organization, similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The only known troop in Danville is Troop 46231. This troop appears to be led (at least partially) by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, while the organization appears to be led (and founded) by Eliza M. Feyersied. Its founding time is unknown, but it can be assumed it is relatively recent due to Eliza still being alive. It is unknown if there are additional troops in Danville, or elsewhere. The girls show a large variety of skills, and often use these to help Phineas and Ferb with their Big Ideas. They also use their handbook, which contains information on a large variety of subjects - such as time travel and car engines ("It's About Time!", "The Fast and the Phineas"). Most of the activities or information listed within the guidebook are often linked to patches, and most of these patches allow them to help Phineas and Ferb in one of their many projects. Members of Troop 46231 There are seven regular members of the troop, with an eighth member as a recent inductee; two new girls have been noticed recently. Until "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella, Adyson, Gretchen and Katie had actually been addressed by name. The names of all of her troop members (Except the blonde and brunette) were revealed in Ask a Foolish Question, although Holly, Milly and Ginger haven't been addressed by name yet. File:Isabella on phone - cropped.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Troop Leader) File:Adyson.png|Adyson Sweetwater File:Ginger.jpg|Ginger File:Gretchen.png|Gretchen File:Holly.png|Holly File:Katie.png|Katie File:Milly.png|Milly File:UniformedCandace.png|Candace Flynn File:Mystery Fireside Girl 1.png|Unknown Fireside Girl (blond) File:Mystery Fireside Girl 2.png|Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Alyson Stoner); She's a Hispanic-Jewish girl who has long black hair and has a crush on Phineas. She is the troop leader of the Fireside girls. First appearance: "Rollercoaster" * Adyson Sweetwater (voiced by Madison Pettis); The girl that has straight brown hair and a red headband. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" * Ginger (voiced by Tiffany Espensen); The girl that has straight black hair and has a crush on Baljeet. First appearance: "Rollercoaster" * Gretchen (voiced by Ariel Winter); The girl has rather short brown hair who wears glasses. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" * Holly (voiced by Cymphonique Miller); The African-American girl who has her hair in two puffy pigtails. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" * Katie (voiced by Isabella Acres); The girl that has blond-haired with two pigtails, and light-skinned. First appearance: "Rollercoaster" * Milly (voiced by Isabella Murad); The girl that has curly brown hair, freckles and a yellow bow. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" New Members: * Candace Flynn; She became a Fireside Girl through a one-day marathon session of earning patches, but her motivation for doing so was to attend a concert. It is unknown if she still a member or resigned after the concert was over. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Unknown Fireside Girl (blond); Has long blond-hair with a red bracelet on her left arm. First appearance: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" * Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette); Has brown hair in a ponytail with ear-rings. First appearance: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" Outfits The Fireside Girls uniform has a standard color of an orange shirt, an orange beret on their heads, sashes worn over their left shoulder, a brown skirt and red shoes (Except for Milly and Melissa). However, every one of the girls' uniform has a personal touch due to the fact that they are custom made: *Isabella's uniform is a white shirt under a sleeveless orange top, her beret has a red bow on it, and has pleats on her skirt with a red belt. *Adyson's uniform is a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom. *Ginger's uniform has a red collar and cuffs. *Gretchen's uniform has red belt around the skirt. *Holly's uniform has a red collar and two small splits at the sides. *Katie's uniform has a red collar with larger shoes. *Milly's uniform has a red collar, a red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom and black shoes. *Candace's uniform is a brown beret, white shirt under a sleeveless orange top, red belt around the skirt, but it was rushed and poorly made with visible stitching. *Unknown Fireside Girl (blond)'s uniform has a red turnover collar and cuffs. *Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette)'s uniform has a red collar and a dark brown belt with an red buckle on her skirt. Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches The Fireside Girls have a great number of Accomplishment Patches, with many of them being for activities which would not normally be performed by a regular scouts. (An example of this is the "Wrestling an Alligator in a Sewers Patch") Participation in the Big Ideas The Fireside Girls are generally called in whenever Phineas and Ferb need additional help with a project. They have shown to be quite proficient at this, and as a result get involved often. They also perform in the musical numbers regularly. The Fireside Girls' Emblem The Fireside Girls have an official emblem which appears on almost all of their equipment and buildings. Fireside Girls Anthem The Fireside Girls also have a short anthem, as well as a jingle which plays whenever they appear. The full version has only been seen in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". Known Rules *'Joining the Fireside Girls': When a girl wants to join the Fireside Girls, the troop leader nominates the girl and having the rest of the members to have a second motion to accept her. After that, she then must fill up an application, read the entire training manual, and sign some insurance waivers. She then returns one week to be sworn into the group. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *'Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6': "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree, allowing Candace into the troop.") Lil' Sparks Lil' Sparks is a group linked to the Fireside Girls in which Fireside Girls tutor Lil' Sparks to prepare them for membership to the Fireside Girls. Isabella was once a Lil' Spark and Melissa is a current member of the Lil' Sparks. Assuming that Isabella was a Lil' Spark, the other members of the Fireside Girls could have also been former Lil' Sparks at one point. The Lil' Sparks have their own magazine and a van. Camp Fire USA has a program called Lil' Stars for the same purpose. It is also similar to Daisy Girl Scouts. File:Melissa.jpg|Melissa * Melissa (voiced by Meira Blinkoff); first appearance: "We Call it Maze" Buildings The Fireside Girls have two known buildings, with the possibility of more. One building is in Downtown Danville, and is their official lodge. Little is known about this building, apart that it is sparsely furnished, with logs as chairs. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") They also have a clubhouse in the woods, with its exact location unknown. This clubhouse appears to be secret, with both defensive procedures and a secret knock for access. It has basic amenities, including a usable sink, and supplies, including water balloons. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Background Information * Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil", "De Plane! De Plane!" and "Wizard of Odd" It is unknown if the ones in "Jerk De Soleil" and "Wizard of Odd" are additional Fireside Girls, but the ones in "De Plane! De Plane!" have been confirmed by Dan Povenmire that they are not, making it a possibility that these other ones aren't as well. However, in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" two new Fireside Girls were officially seen with their uniforms. * Gretchen and Katie are the only Fireside Girls who appear in [[Phineas and Ferb (video game)|the Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]]. * Katie and Ginger make an early cameo appearance in "Rollercoaster" in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. However, in this scene, they don't have a beret making them the 1st Fireside Girls besides Isabella shown with a full head of hair. * The gag that the Fireside Girls Handbook has information on such a wide range of subjects is a tribute to the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook. The Junior Woodchucks is the youth group in the Donald Duck stories by Carl Barks, and its most notable members are Donald Duck's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. * Heinz Doofenshmirtz made some invention to turn the Fireside Girls invisible because he did not want to have to see them during their fund-raising activities (since they were too cute looking, and their "big pleading eyes" made him feel guilty), but it was not used on them. ("Don't Even Blink") and also to destroy the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory because he has an addiction to the Fireside Girl Cupcakes. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * The Fireside Girls have a theme song, named after them - "Fireside Girls". ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Candace was able to join the Fireside Girls by earning 50 patches in a single day. * Each Fireside Girl has at least 50 "Help Thy Neighbor" Patches, with each one earned by participating in one of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. * The organizations name appears to be an amalgamation of Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. * They frequently sell cupcakes around Danville. The cupcakes usually come in log shaped boxes. ("Don't Even Blink" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree"), and there is a patch available for mass delivery (but there is no information available on it). * Usually, when the Fireside Girls appear in an episode, a jingle plays which is possibly a variation of Scotland the Brave. * So far, there are a few episodes showing the Fireside Girls not in their Fireside Girls uniforms. ("Put That Putter Away", "The Ballad of Badbeard, "De Plane! De Plane!", Jerk De Soleil", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo", "Wizard of Odd", "The Great Indoors") However, they have not been seen in standard clothing. * Candace Flynn is the only Fireside Girl who wears a brown beret instead of an orange one like the others do. This is possibly due to that if she wore an orange beret, it would just blend in with her orange hair, although it could also mean that only full members of the Fireside Girls can wear the orange beret, and that the brown beret denoted her probationary status. It is also possible that Candace choose the color herself. * Error: In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella mistakenly lists the troop number as 46321 instead of 46231. * Their motto is: "Fireside Girls are always prepared." This was said by Isabella in "No More Bunny Business", and was mentioned in the "Speed Demons" book. It's based off of the motto of both the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, which is "Be Prepared." *There is a teenage Fireside Girl behind Candace at the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert in "Fireside Girl Jamboree." She appears only in the last few seconds before the show ends. Her face is hidden, but her uniform and short brown hair are visible. * In "The Beak", They give out newspapers throughout Danville called "Fireside Girls Gazette". * Ginger and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in "Transport-inators of Doooom!". * In "We Call it Maze", "Lil' Sparks" is a sub-organization that help young girls to become Fireside girls as well as their own magazine, and Isabella was once a lil' spark. This is similar to Camp Fire USA's "Little Stars" program that helps young kids become Camp Fire Boys/Girls. * Disney is considering making a spin-off show staring the Fireside Girls. It is currently unknown if there are actually any plans on doing it. Category:Characters - Category:PFT Category:Organizations Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females Category:Lil' Sparks Category:Groups